


I Love You More

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Bi!Dally, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay!Johnny, M/M, comfort cuddling, dally’s really soft in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a run-in with the Socs, Johnny goes to Dally for help.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> I had a shitty day and I love these two so hear ya go.

Three knocks on Dally’s window resounded throughout his room.

It must’ve been Pony. Maybe he finally realized he’d left his book at his place earlier today.

Dally rolled out of bed, and-

“...my god.”

Johnny, the sweetest, strongest, and most loving person Dally had ever met, had bruises covering his entire face.

The older boy was at the window in a second, desperately attempting to open the damn thing up. 

When he got it open, Johnny just crawled in as if nothing had happen.

“Hey, Dall.”  
“Johnny...”

Dally squeezed his lover’s arms. “Who... WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!”

Johnny looked at the ground, swallowing back tears as the taller boy raised his voice. “It... it was a soc. Didn’t see his face.” He explained, his soft voice cracking on the last few words. “S-sorry.”

“...no, no, it’s fine.” Dally ran his hands down the beaten up boy’s arms, stopping at his hands. “I shouldn’t have yelled.” 

Johnny nodded.

Dally intertwined his fingers with Johnny’s, noticing his hands were cut up. “Hey, Johnnycakes, can ya look at me for a sec?”

The black-haired boy slowly, but surely lifted up his head up.

“No matter what anybody says or does to you, you’re still always gonna be the strongest guy I know, okay?” 

“O-okay.”

“Oh, Johnny.” Dally opened out his arms and gestured for a hug. “C’mere.”

Johnny instantly fell into his boyfriend’s arms, wrapping his arms around him as he started to cry.

Dally pressed a kiss to Johnny’s forehead, whispering “I love you” afterwards.

And he meant it more than anything.

—

“I’m really sorry-“

“Stop apologizing.” Dally replied, wrapping Johnny’s hand in a bandage. “None of it was your fault.”

“Okay...”

He wouldn’t admit it, but he still felt like a little bit of it was his fault.

“Alrighty,” Dally finally finished fixing his boyfriend up. “D’ya need anything?”

“Can I sleep over? I really don’t want my folks seein’ me like this.”

“Sure.”

—

Next thing you know, the two are on Dally’s bed, legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other.

“Dall?”

“Hm?”

“Y’know I love ya, right?”

“Yeah, you tell me all the time.”

“Well, it’s true.” Johnny nuzzled into the tall boy’s shirt. “I love ya more than anything.”

Now that’s how you make Dally’s heart melt.

“I love ya more.”


End file.
